Face to Face with a Vampire
by CrissTwriter
Summary: Fionna has always had a fear of vampires... what happens when she comes face to face with one? Suckish summary. Fiolee Fionna/Marshall Lee. Some mentions of Lord Monochromicorn and Cake. Old title was Forest of Aaa
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So this is a story I'm writing about Adventure Time. This is just the Prologue so it's going to be short, but future chapters will be longer if I have the time! **

Prologue 

A little girl walked through a dark, spooky forest. Tall trees loomed over her, trees whose branches spread out and hung dangerously close to her head.

The little girl walked with a scared expression on her chubby face, she was 6 years old and had golden, waist long hair that was set in waves.

Her bangs covered her big blue eyes that were filled with fear as she walked through the forest.

Her tiny lips quivered and her teeth chattered as a breeze swept by, her little white dress providing her no warmth. The girl's knee high socks were ripped up, and her shoes were covered in dirt. Bushes rustled around the small girl as she walked along the dirt path with her hands close to her chest.

Suddenly, the sound of a voice made her stop in her tracks.

"Hello?" the girl called out with her tiny voice. She tried to stay brave, but she was too weak and frightened.

Another voice answered her back, "Who's there?"

It was a feminine voice. Hopefully this lady wasn't going to try to hurt her.

The sound of footsteps approached her and only stopped when the creature came through the bushes and onto the path.

A cat stood there, walking on her hind legs. The cat opened her mouth and talked.

"What is a little girl like you doing out here?" The cat was _talking _to her. **(A/N I think I should make Cake immortal. I know that Jake isn't immortal but this is fanfiction, so I'm making Cake immortal). **

The little girl didn't answer; she only looked at the cat with wide eyes.

The cat tried again, "My name is Cake, what's your name?"

"Fi-Fiona," the girl stuttered as the cat walked calmly towards her.

"C'mon Fionna, I'll take care of you," Cake said with a sweet smile and took Fionna's hand, leading her out of the forest of Aaa.

**A/N Comment if you'd like me to continue please! Thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I decided to continue because I got a lot of positive feedback! Here is chapter 1! **

Chapter 1

(Fionna is 12 here)

Cake came out of the bathroom, FINALLY, after getting prettied up for her date with Lord Monochromicorn. She's been hanging out with him more often, leaving me home alone.

"Now Fionna I'm going to be away for the whole night so I want you to stay inside!" Cake warned me. "And NO throwing parties!"

"Pfft. Oh c'mon Cake, I don't have any friends to throw a party WITH," I told her.

It was true. Cake and I went out all the time, but my only friend was her. Prince Gumball doesn't notice me.

I sighed quietly at the thought of my first crush ignoring me.

"Bye Bye sweetie!"

"Bye Cake..."

The door closed behind Cake as I flopped back down onto the couch.

"_What to do…" _I thought as I walked around the tree house. I could go to sleep early but that would be boring. Plus I can't go to sleep when no one else is in the house. I may be brave but I was still paranoid some vampire would sneak into my room and eat me.

I shivered just thinking of that. Cake told me some pretty gruesome stories about vampires, but always ended up saying she was just kidding. Even if she _was _kidding, it's still one of my greatest fears. Every time I was left alone I felt like I was being watched.

"_Oh man what if some vampire sneaks in while Cake is gone?"_

"Nope I'm just over thinking again. Ha, yeah. Vampires aren't around Aaa anyways," I talked to myself out loud. Maybe some TV would take my mind off of vampires.

Turning off the light in my living room, I ended up running to the couch and pulling a fluffy blanket over me. I grabbed the remote off of the table and flipped through the channels, one of them catching my eye.

It was a horror movie of course, about vampires too. I knew that watching it would fuel my imagination, more but I _couldn't_ just flip past it. I wanted to see how they described vampires.

Maybe they would make them seem not so monster-ish. Like the good ones shown in that movie _Twilight_.

I laughed at that, seeing _Twilight_ isn't one of my favorite movies.

The movie was somewhere in the middle, showing a girl walking through an abandoned house.

"_How cliché, next she's going to go open a door and some monster is going to pop out."_

Yes of course that's always how it ended up in movies, so I kept watching to see if my prediction was right.

The dumb girl did hear a noise coming from a room, and began to walk towards the door, calling out if anyone was there.

I pulled the blanket closer up to my chin, over my dark blue shorts and light blue tank top. It got colder as I watched the movie, and my heart started thumping loudly.

"It's just a cliché horror movie, it's not even scary," I told myself in a small voice. I knew I shouldn't get worked up over some stupid movie but it wasn't the movie itself. I had that feeling I was being watched again.

The girl opened the door, and a vampire jumped out at her, biting her neck and sucking out all her blood.

"Well that wasn't _that_ bad," I said with a little sigh of relief. It wasn't as scary or gory as it was made out to be. The vampire's face was all pale and had skin peeling off of it, though. Blood was smeared on the thing's face, but that part would be considered gross instead of scary.

"Yeah, we vampires don't even look deformed like that."

My eyes widened at the sound of an unfamiliar male voice behind me. I turned my head slightly and came face to face with a boy standing behind my couch.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and fell back off my couch, getting tangled in the blanket and hitting my head on the floor.

I heard a chuckle and the sound of footsteps walking around the couch towards me.

**A/N Yeah so you guys can pretty much guess who it is. But I'll leave that until the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed! Review if you'd like me to continue!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay the next chapter! Thank you guys SO much for all the views 3 **

**BTW the italicized words are Fionna's thoughts. **

Chapter 2 

My blanket was tangled in my legs and up over my face. I didn't want to pull it down though, due to the vampire in my house.

_Oh my glob, oh my glob! There's a vampire in my house!_

My heart felt like it was going to burst through my chest, and not in the way when you find your true love.

_Alright Fi, calm down, you can take him. _

I pulled the blanket off of me and jumped onto my feet, stumbling slightly but regaining my fighting stance quickly. A boy a few years older than me was standing by the side of my couch grinning. His skin was light green and he wore a red, plaid shirt. His fangs were strangely noticeable to me in the dark, glistening from the light of the TV.

Then I realized why.

They were covered in red.

"WHO ARE WHO?!" I was able to muster up the courage to scream but my voice cracked slightly. The vampire smirked at me and began to walk towards me.

_I wish I had my sword…._

I didn't though. The damn thing was still in my backpack under my bed.

"No one you know." The boy replied.

_The sarcastic troll butt! I'll kill him if he hurt anyone._

Even though I was scared enough to run out of the tree house screaming, I decided to settle with attacking.

"If I don't know you, then why are you _in my house_!" I shouted the last part as I took a brave step towards him. My heart was about to beat out of its ribcage when he was only a few feet away from me.

He smiled in an evil sort of way and went in my face.

"I smelt blood."

I gulped loudly when he licked the red off of his teeth.

"Listen here you _disgusting_ creature, I swear if you hurt ANYONE I will not hesitate to impale you with a stake!"

"Aww, a pathetic girl like you is going to hurt _me?" _He mocked, "Ha! I'd like to see you try."

That was all I needed as I grabbed the broom leaning against the wall. I hit him in the face with the bristles, making him stumble back. Then I jumped on him and threw him to the floor so he was lying on his stomach.

I heard his muffled cry as I held the back of his head and smashed it into the wood floor. The broom I held had its wooden handle pressed to his back. My knees were on either side of his torso.

"I wouldn't hesitate to impale you _right now _with this broom," I threatened him, surprised to hear how threatening I really sounded.

"Thun whu donf ooo?" I heard him ask. Even when his voice was muffled I could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

_Why don't I?_

The problem was, I didn't know why. I could easily kill him right here and be rid of him. But it felt like I couldn't, that I didn't have the guts to do it.

_That _was unusual. I could kill anything evil, anything that was putting innocent lives in harm.

So why couldn't I kill him?

I was intending to stab him, but instead blurted out a question.

"What was that red on your fangs?" I whispered this a bit as I got off of him and dropped my broom. I didn't know why, but this vampire didn't seem to be dangerous.

_Just really sarcastic._

"It wasn't blood, if that's what you're thinking," the corner of his mouth tilted up in a friendly sort of way.

"W-what? How could that _not _be blood?" I questioned. He was a vampire with red on his fangs. That had to be blood. "Don't you try to fool me you dumb vampire. I'm not stupid!"

"Well you're obviously not as smart as you think you are girl." The boy walked into the kitchen and came back out with an apple in his hand, turning on the lights as he floated in the air.

"What are you doing with my fruit..? You can't eat that, you drink blood!" I told him as if it was obvious.

_How dare he barge into my house uninvited, scare me to death, and then try to eat my fruit! He's a pretty stupid vampire if you ask me. _

I snorted a bit at that thought and then waited to see what he would do next.

"Here comes the part where you're wrong." He said and put the apple to his mouth.

I was surprised to see the red being sucked out of the apple and into his fangs, drenching them a little with a red type of liquid. The apple kept its shape, but turned a light grey.

"Oh." I said softly.

_He drinks the red out of things….. _

This isn't what I thought vampires were like at all.

I dropped my fighting stance as a thought popped into my head.

"Then why did you say you came here for blood?"

The vampire boy smiled. "I wanted to scare you."

"Well it didn't work." This was a complete and total lie, but I wasn't one to admit my fear to _anyone_ or _anything._

"That would explain why you fell off of your couch screaming then," he smirked again.

"I wasn't screaming!" my voice went too high pitched at that.

"Whatever you say," the boy smirked and flipped his hair out of his eyes.

I scoffed, knowing he was right. But I wouldn't tell him that.

"Okay so if you weren't here for _blood_ then why were you here?"

The vampire looked up t that. He was smirking AGAIN. The vampire boy floated over to a spot of the tree and revealed a carving

'ML'

"Yeah, so what? They're only letters," I said shrugging. The vampire chuckled and looked at me with an amused expression on his face.

"This house is _mine." _he stated with a smug expression on his face.

I stared at him with a ridiculous expression on my face. It was a mix between confused and 'who do you think you are?'

He chuckled again and said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "Those are my initials. I'm Marshall Lee the Vampire King."

**A/N The last part was predictable, but what is Fionna going to do about it? Find out in the next chapter ;p Reviews are always welcome! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I've finally updated! Sorry for the delay, school and stuff. Okay on with the story!**

Chapter 3

I stared at Marshall, my eyes wide. A thousand thoughts ran through my mind all at the same time, giving me a headache.

_Initials, Tree house, Home, Vampire, asdfghjkl_

"B-but why are your initials carved into m-my home?" I stuttered. I cursed myself in my head for seeming weak. My heart pounded loudly in my chest and I wanted to pass out or even throw a screaming fit. I didn't want to know the answer to my question.

_WHAT IF HE KICKS CAKE AND I OUT? Oh glob oh glob someone kill me! Don't answer! Don't answer!_

But of course he was answered.

Marshall Lee smirked, a smug infuriating smirk. I wanted to punch the stuff out of him.

"This is _my_ house. And I'm afraid you've trespassed," he floated towards me and whispered in my ear, "So now you have to leave."

My eye twitched, head pounded, heart thumped, breathing heavier. I began to get dizzy.

Then I stopped.

I held my breath and unclenched my hands from the fists they seemed to form. My mind blanched.

Marshall floated back and looked at me with taunting eyes.

Then everything went in a blur.

My hands were clenched into fists, my knuckles turning white. I blinked to find Marshall on the floor moaning in pain. I was on top of him, my fists connecting with his face, punching him multiple times to their own accord.

Once, Twice, Three Times, Four Times.

"AAH! What the-? STOP, GET OFF ME! GET OFF YOU MANIAC!" the vampire under me screamed with his arms in front of his face trying to block my fists.

Third Person

Suddenly, Marshall's brain registered something.

He was a vampire.

Vampires are stronger than humans. … Wait for it….

_Oh!_

First Person _F_

The next thing I knew I was on my back on the ground. The vampire was looming over me with a bloody nose and slight bruise on his cheek.

….

"GET OFF OF ME YOU EVIL MONSTER, I'M GONNA PUNCH THE STUFF OUTTA YOU UNTIL YOU DIE! AGAIN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, trying to unleash his grip on my arms.

When I realized my legs were free my knee connected with his crotch and he was sent flying onto his back, howling in pain.

I got up quickly and I made my way over to him when he shouted.

"NO WAY NOT AGAIN! I was joking you nutty human! I wasn't really gonna take your home!"

I stopped in my tracks.

_What? He's not gonna steal the tree house?_

_Oh._

_OH!_

"Oh." For some reason 'oh' was becoming a very recent appearance in my vocabulary.

Marshall Lee sighed and lightly his bruised cheek, muttering something incoherent. It sounded something like, "No wonder humans are extinct."

"Whatever I better be getting back home."

_Awkward. _

"Okay then… bye." I shifted uncomfortably. It felt wrong just to let a vampire go but he didn't seem dangerous.

Marshall smirked a bit and gave me the 'rock out' sign with his tongue sticking out. He went to fly out the window, but before he left he turned to me.

"Oh and by the way, you can't kill me with a stake or anything like that." A smirked was plastered on his face and he winked before floating out the window.

I shook my head as I went.

_Tonight has been interesting._

Climbing into my sleeping bag, I closed my eyes a snuggled up under it.

A question popped into my head before I drifted off to sleep.

_SO THEN WHAT DID HE COME IN HERE FOR?! _

**A/N So what did you guys think? Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm trying to update whenever I can, and even though I should study I'm writing this. **

**See how I care? **

Chapter 4

"Nrrrgh!"

I stuffed my head under my sleeping bag, trying to block out the light that was now shining in my face.

_Dumb sun. _

Cake was singing downstairs, and a familiar smell of bacon and pancakes filled the tree house.

"Bacon Pancakes, making' bacon pancakes. Take some bacon and I'll put it in a pancake. Bacon Pancakes that's what it's gonna make, Bacon Pancakes!"

I shot up out of bed and thrashed around in my sleeping bag, getting up but falling down to the floor face first.

Cake stopped singing and shouted, "Fionna, baby cakes, you okay up there?"

"JERST KERPF MERKIN DER BACIN PERNFERKS!" I screamed. Well that's what it sounded like considering my face was still pressed into the floor.

Untangling myself from my sleeping bag, I shot up and looked at myself in the mirror.

_THE HORROR!_

My bunny hat had fallen off, showing my hair that stuck up in awkward places, making it look like a birds' nest. The hairbrush lay on my dresser, mocking me and reminding me of the pain it would put me through.

Reluctantly, I ran the torture device through my hair several times before it looked slightly decent.

I ended up going downstairs with a slightly bruised nose, but I was too focused on my bacon pancakes to care.

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

As I was stuffing my mouth with Cake's amazing bacon pancakes, I noticed she seemed…. a bit off. It was like she was afraid to say something.

_What's up with Cake this time?_

I remember the last time she acted like this was the afternoon before, when she told me that she couldn't adventure with me last night because she was going on a date with Lord Monochromicorn again. This time, though, she looked slightly guilty and nervous.

_Please don't cancel our Adventure Time again._

"We're still adventuring after breakfast, right Cake?" I asked cautiously.

"Oh, well- heh heh- about that," she stuttered.

"You're going out with Lord Monochromicorn again aren't you?" I accused. I need adventuring. It's almost as necessary as having breakfast or eating chocolate. Cake was my ninja buddy. We defeated evil monsters _together._ It's not the same adventuring alone.

"Oh! Y-yeah, um. I'm sorry baby cakes, maybe next time?"

Even after she said that, I still felt like she was hiding something, and she still looked guilty and nervous.

I imagined myself shrugging it off like no big deal and being cool but instead I ended up twitching and sounding constipated.

"Merguh… Y-yeah that's just _fine. _You, uh, g-go have fun with your man. Heheh!" my voice sounded strangled when I let out a fake laugh. Cake just looked at me weirdly.

"You sure, hun? I can always-"

"No it's _fine_!" I all but screamed. Cake nodded and washed our plates, and then walked off to our room to get ready.

I sat there in thought.

_Maybe I could try adventuring by myself? I never adventured alone before, especially not in the woods._

I shuddered at the thought of the woods. I may be older but I still get uncomfortable when thinking about it, well that and storms.

_C'mon Fi it can't be that bad, you are going in the daytime after all. _

I looked down at my lap, scrunching my face up.

_Maybe I can look for the vampire dude, what's his name? Marshall Lee?_

Cake left with her purse in hand after saying goodbye. I sat on the couch for a moment, trying to decide on whether I should go adventuring alone or searching for that Marshall guy.

When I finally decided, I got up and went to my room.

I changed into my blue shorts and light blue t-shirt. With my bunny hat secured on my head and my backpack on my back, I left the house.

_Marshall Lee it is. _

**A/N There it is! Hope you liked it! I'm trying to make these chapters as long as I can but it's kinda hard. Anyways here are some questions you can't possibly answer! **_**Why is Cake acting weird, and what is she hiding from Fionna? What will Fionna run into as she searches for Marshall Lee? How long does space go on? **_**Well, until next time!**


End file.
